


The goat and the ram

by orphan_account



Category: Lunch Club
Genre: Blood and Violence, Decapitation, Dismemberment, Gen, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wrote this to upset people on purpose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	The goat and the ram

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

"Hey, Schlatt. You called?"  
Josh quietly referred to his friend as he stepped into the kitchen. Schlatt's legs were leaning against the counter, his hands in his pockets. At first he looked a little startled until he made out Josh's face in the dim light.  
"What happened," Josh asked, noticing the surprised look.  
"Er- It's nothing," Schlatt stood up and craned his neck, as if to stretch but to also look around, "Noah just came in and grabbed a little soda pop from the fridge."  
"He didn't ask what you're doing here?"  
"No no, just said _hi_ and minded his own business."  
"Good. I saw him walk out outside. I think everyone is on the porch right now."  
"Ah, great," Schlatt simpered. The rest of their friends were sitting in the back porch tonight, admiring the setting sun and having chats. Schlatt and Josh heard of the plans, so they made their own. "So, you hid the puppies nice and tight in the car?" Schlatt pulled a hand out of his pocket and pointed behind him with his thumb.  
"Yeah," murmured Josh. Schlatt's smarmy grin made him look away as he tried his best to hide his own smile.  
Schlatt lowered his voice and leaned towards Josh's face. "Then let's get going," he muttered, trying to control his smile as well, "they know we're leaving, but they won't stop us." Despite his words, they looked around one more time and cautiously headed towards the garage.  
  
"So, how long has it been?"  
Josh's chest tingled with discomfort as Schlatt's voice broke the silence. They were out on the road, taking longer routes to prevent the risk of being caught on traffic cameras. But despite the wary ride, they didn't speak. The question asked wasn't just so sudden that Josh didn't know how to respond, but he was confused by the context.  
"What?"  
"How long has it been since you drew blood? You didn't actually tell me."  
"Why did you phrase it like that?"  
"Just answer the question," Schlatt urged, raising his eyebrows. Josh sighed, glancing away from his friend and looking out the window. He and Schlatt didn't get along as well as they did with the rest of the group. They know that they're both rather assertive, so they tried to interact less with each other. But after all those months of disregarding, Josh was surprised when Schlatt came to him one day. _Hey, Josh,_ Schlatt had said, _do you recognize this guy?_ The instant he saw the image on Schlatt's phone, Josh tried to keep his calm demeanor as he fumed inside. _Yeah,_ he had uttered. _I have nothing to do with him._ Then Schlatt practically whispered, _well I have a plan to get rid of him, but I need an accomplice. Maybe you could help me out._ The surprise Josh felt turned into bewilderment, but excitement shot through his spine and fingertips. Remembering the confidence in Schlatt's eyes that day, there's no way he asked other people the same thing before Josh. _Why did he come to me,_ Josh had thought. _Does he know what I've done? But I haven't done anything since..._  
"Some time in high school," Josh said.  
"That could've been very recently or very long ago."  
"I don't remember," Josh then mumbled, hiding the lying tone in his voice. Thankfully, Schlatt didn't pry any further. They spent the next couple of minutes in silence until they reached a neighborhood. They bounced around as they slowly drove through the narrow streets. Trees were everywhere, looming over the houses casting shadows over the neighborhood. Since dark clouds were already beginning to form in the sky, it still looked like it was night time despite the sun's rising schedule. Josh kept low, but he tried to look up and out the windows, the darkness of the area leaving him speechless. Schlatt drove on.  
  
Soon enough, they slowed down and parked a house or two down from their intended destination. Schlatt took a deep breath and licked his lips.  
"He knows I'll be here any second now," Schlatt said. Whether he spoke to Josh or to himself, he didn't take his eyes off of one of the houses on the block. Josh, still keeping as low as he could, looked where his friend was staring. There was a nice maroon house with a little gnome on the lawn, but there was nothing else special about it. But by the look of Schlatt's hard stare, that's where they needed to be.  
"Alright, just don't blow my cover," Josh hissed, shuffling in the seat.  
"I was gonna fucking say that," Schlatt whispered back. He quickly undid his seat belt and took one glance at Josh before hopping out of the car and striding towards the house. Then there Josh waited. He couldn't peer through the window until he was positive that Schlatt entered the house... Now he can peer. Schlatt was gone.  
Josh quietly exited the car and turned to the trunk. He removed a large layer of fabric from the side of the trunk to reveal a hidden compartment. In there sat precious, wooden possessions: a bat, a utility knife and a cleaver. Reaching for the objects, Josh slipped the utility knife in his back pocket and carried the bat and cleaver with one hand. He then closed the trunk, inhaled, and headed towards the house.  
  
The front door was slightly open, and warmed light peered out the sliver. Schlatt must have left it open for Josh while distracting their target. He slowly opened the door and sneaked through. Upon locking the handle, Josh heard Schlatt clear his throat to drown out the sound of the click. The younger man stood still for a bit, listening for voices. They should be in a kitchen, but Josh has never been in this house before.  
"What?!"  
A shout coming from the right frightened Josh, nearly making him jump and drop the wooden items. Just as Schlatt predicted, he was gonna make their guest yelp. That was the signal, so Josh crouched towards the sound.  
"You're a freak, you fucking know that, right?" Josh recognized the voice and tried not to grind his teeth. The sound of this guy irritated him to the core, but he was to keep calm. When he rounded the corner, he saw that Schlatt was trying to keep calm as well aside from the ominous gleam in his eyes and shit-eating smirk.  
"Call me whatever the hell you want, buddy," Schlatt stated, taking a step forward.  
"So I'm calling the fucking cops."  
"You're not calling shit," Josh glowered. Then he moment the person looked over their shoulder, Josh swung the bat across their skull.  
  
"Ahahaa! You did it! Josh, you really fucking did it. You're good at this, my friend."  
The man woke to a piercing laugh. His head throbbed painfully, but as he tried to wriggle, something was holding him down. Josh had finished tying the guy's hands behind his back with shoelaces and was now sitting on top of him, utility knife in hand.  
"Ohhh, Josh. Josh, are you really gonna go all out with this plan? I was only half bluffing," Schlatt's hysterical voice was heard. Josh looked back to see Schlatt laying on the kitchen floor, his elbow propping him up to look at the scene. His other arm was reaching down to his shirt. He must have fallen over while laughing, but instead of pulling his shirt down he was moving it up. Josh only stared at him.  
"H-Hey..." The hair on Josh's neck prickled when he heard the man under him, and he whipped forward to shove a cloth in that mumbling mouth.  
"Shut up. Shut up," Josh hissed. Schlatt chuckled at Josh's aggressiveness and the trapped man's struggles.  
"Are you going to join me or what," Josh asked.  
Schlatt's eyebrows raised as he unbuckled his own belt. "What? No, idiot, don't you remember the plan? You take care of his stupid head."  
"I said you were only half bluffing."  
"Not this part," Schlatt grunted. Josh tried to cancel out the sounds of heavy breathing as he grabbed the man under him by the chin and faced him upwards. Josh's mind spun as he glared at the exposed neck, sweat traveling down the skin and its Adam's apple quivering with fear. It's been so long since he's done this to someone he despised, and he couldn't hold back anymore as he caught the eye of the man. Sneering in disgust, whipped the knife around the neck.  
Schlatt gasped once he saw blood pour out onto the kitchen floor. The glimmer of crimson and twitch of the captive man's body made him palm underneath his pants harder. He panted in delight, but tried not to shout. Josh continued to vigorously saw the victim's throat, but soon his red stained hands grew tired. Quickly grabbing the cleaver from a counter, he stood beside the body and aimed down at the back of the neck. Schlatt squirmed as blood sprayed and limbs spasmed with each chop. He leaned his head back and opened his mouth in a silent moan hoping to climax once the head snaps off. Josh pretended to hear nothing as that's just what happened.  
"See you in Hell, asshole," Josh stood up and huffed.  
"Josh," Schlatt managed to croak after a second, "you're amazing, my friend." Josh couldn't bring himself to look at him. Instead he stared down at the still body. Finally, he smirked, and his shoulders trembled with giggles.  
"Ah, this is exhilarating," Josh snickered.  
As if nothing happened, Schlatt was already up and with his belt on. He stood next to Josh and looked down at the body with him. For a second, it felt right to stand beside each other and smile together, but the moment quickly died away.  
"Come on," Schlatt said, "we need to rip these limbs off." So with the two knives they had, they got to work.  
  
The news a couple days later was dreadful for the Lunch Club and friends. They all knew the victim, and the way he was murdered had them all revolted. Schlatt and Josh merely played along, but everyone was too upset to be suspicious.  
After a week, Josh sat on his bed back at home and gazed into his palms. He felt almost emotionless in this position, but he could do nothing but stare. If he were honest, he didn't intend to kill again after the incident at high school. In fact he wanted to completely forget about it. But Schlatt knew something. Glancing around the room as if desperate to find an answer, his eyes wandered towards his alarm clock. He widened his eyes as he remembered that he was supposed to stream in a few minutes, and his PC isn't even booted up yet. He hoped Carson won't ask him to play Among Us.  
  
As for Schlatt, he's still smiling over the thought of his fantasy being fulfilled. The sight of a friend of his beheaded, spurts of blood imitating spurts of come, it left Schlatt overjoyed. The only reason why he stops smiling for a bit is the realization that Josh now knew of this secret fantasy. This kink was commonly disapproved of, and he hid it from everyone and everything for years. He wasn't sure if Josh understood, but he doesn't have to. He knew of Josh's secret, and now Josh knows of his. There was finally a mutual bond between them despite playing games with each other for a long time. But his bond will remain a secret between them as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like it? Then don't mention it


End file.
